


颅骨小镇

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 人们沉湎于生活平静的镜像，而推着我们向前走的是连绵波浪。





	颅骨小镇

01

文俊辉第四次被全圆佑从被子里捞出来的时候，全圆佑终于忍不住问他:“被子里是有什么好吃的东西吗，你睡觉拼命往被子里钻？”  
早晨的空气总是令人愉快的，猫眼男孩从被子里钻出来眨巴眨巴眼睛又躲回去，显然没什么睡意，只是出于调皮或懒散暂时待在床上，还灵巧地在全圆佑再次伸手来抓他之前弓起身子，把被子顶出一个虚虚的形状。  
“舒服。”文俊辉缩了缩脖子，简短地形容了一下待在被子里的感觉，眼睛看向枕边醒来后仍然保持着深沉鼻息不知在想些什么的人。

房间里的遮光帘睡前忘了拉上，早上醒来透过蓝色窗帘洒满房间的阳光过于积极地映照进人们相对而视的空间，比起夜晚的虚静反倒分外踏实。尘世间的人们，也惯常在阳光下进食喝水，枕在爱人膝头呢喃。  
因为已经不是可以放肆撒娇的年龄，文俊辉只是静静地用眼神触碰近在咫尺的那副鼻梁，眼角，耳根，皮肤上细小的绒毛......“怎么了？”全圆佑有所察觉之后就转过头来，看着因为窝在被子里面向下滑到枕头之外的地方的小家伙，不知不觉转变了脖子的角度，在枕头上倾斜下来。  
现在，短焦视野被打开，距离也得到压缩。

要是能用眼睛做摄像机，文俊辉想，我一定天天对着这张脸拍个没完。  
即使眼前的家伙品味不怎么样，不上班的时候在家搞老头汗衫大裤衩，拖鞋拖在地板上啪嗒啪嗒，不是电子竞技就是捧着无聊又高深的卷宗搞点没有成果的研究，偶然一次下决心出门，还是穿的土土红色运动服----然而他穿红色非常好看。  
这家伙穿什么都好看。文俊辉还是最喜欢他穿黑色西装，每次开庭或者见客户之前的早晨也会留心打理一下头发。真是简单吹一下就换了一个人，效果几乎可以去拍吹风机代言广告。

为什么会迷恋一个人哪怕是如此不起眼的小地方，这样的问题文俊辉不怎么会去想。他只会循着本能凑过去，迎着全先生低下头时一个微妙的角度，把鼻子蹭在有一点儿胡茬冒出来的下巴上，紧贴皮肤可以使他闻到全圆佑前一天夜里清洁自己留下的香味，淡淡的皂香，夹杂着某种香草精华清爽温和的味道。  
全圆佑享受着猫咪样的人软软地挂在自己身上轻轻剐蹭，发出小动物嗅花草的可爱动静，男人安静地任由他去，过了一会看他玩够了，才随意地弯下脖子给出去一个吻。  
唇吻相接的时候文俊辉的肩背不自觉放松了，全圆佑的手很快放上来稳稳从后面托住，承下这个吻让文俊辉努力寻找一点呼吸的间隙然而全圆佑仿佛下定决心要把他吸干，在法庭上侃侃而谈口若悬河的刑案律师全先生口才佳肺活量也佳，文俊辉认证这点但就是自己有些辛苦。

全圆佑的手经过他身后的皮肤，睡袍是薄薄的一层轻易就可除去，而探向身下时文俊辉奇妙地红了眼角抿起嘴角，眼神不安地扫过面前的人。  
手指经过润滑的通道顺利得不同寻常，带出来一点儿东西还残留化学产品为了取悦顾客添加的植物香味。  
“你给自己扩张了？”全圆佑伸出手指把指尖那点亮晶晶的液态物送在有光的地方，因为躺着的缘故声音被压在胸腔底层比平时更低。  
“就刚才？”见文俊辉默然没有回应显然是承认的意思，全圆佑感到不可思议地从被子里搜寻半天才找出来一管润滑剂，草莓味的，好吧，男人就是要草莓味。

“你难得休假嘛，就......”文俊辉犹犹豫豫还没怎么开口就被封住口，对于他的体贴全圆佑显然是感激的。男人很瘦，手肘纤细泛红，挪动位置的时候小心翼翼地不压着文俊辉，对准关键跪坐在文俊辉腰上也顺手去哄骗文俊辉身下的两粒小红豆，文俊辉在他的引导下慢慢起身找角度还没跪稳就被一个冲刺顶得身子一歪，前面失了重心，全圆佑抱紧他往后一拉软在人怀里，没等他喘口气爱人就完全进入，兴致盎然地跟他玩起猫鼠游戏，一前一后追逐打闹直弄得文俊辉脑子不清醒，只听见肉体撞击发出沉闷而间带着水润的声音。这个身体是我的，这个身体里面的身体是他的，这就够了。

就不需要再考虑当下，以后，只是在一片虚空中捕风---像圣经上说的那样。活着太虚无了，所以需要制造点声音，颜色，勾勒描绘爱欲的形状，在爱人的身体上留痕迹，做故事，留下日后度过逐渐变弱的生命阶段所需要依凭的回忆。

文俊辉深深吃进去这具熟悉的身体，全圆佑也熟门熟路不需要怎么摸索就找到了地方，多试了几次之后就扎扎实实卖力顶弄起来，听着怀里的人舒服地发出长叹自己也更来了反应，被揉搓得狠了的人禁不住嗯嗯啊啊从内部发出挣扎和叹息的尾音，要不了几回合就尽数交代到文俊辉身体里面，高潮过后的甬道被刺激得兴奋绞动吞吃着还停留在体内的东西，险些闹得全圆佑一时快意又要再来一次。

一次结束都有点失语，静静地趴在一起休息恢复体力，酸痛的肌肉和激情浪潮席卷过后残存的余韵足够两人消化到中午，所幸可以叫外卖，休息的日子可以肆无忌惮睡到太阳下山。与其晚上沉闷无趣地例行公事，不如睡饱了之后一起过一整个白天。

“我们今天......去哪儿？”文俊辉声音闷在枕头里朦朦胧胧地问。  
“我们不出门。去你喜欢的地方。”全圆佑拿手指在文俊辉头顶摩挲着安抚疲惫的人，房间里的光线逐渐升温转换气氛，一天日照还有很长。

02

天气忽然起了变化，前一天还在春光烂漫里伸展复苏的城市转眼就狂风暴雨，湿冷凶残得伞下行人迈不开脚步。  
坐在车里的男孩已经初具成人的样子，身体发育完好甚至很有几分出众，从中学时期开始锻炼虽辛苦但卓有成效，从小腿肌到手臂都紧致平顺形状好看。从各方面来说，文俊辉都跟同龄人很不一样。  
但是这份不一样，也带着不可明说的部分和懵懂自发的爱意汹涌。  
看着玻璃外头的世界被大雨泼得狼狈，文俊辉没忍住开口：“要是你把我丢出去我会不会也只能淋雨了。”

全圆佑正在生气，被男孩突然一问问得语塞。停车等红灯的间隙他视线偏移停留在男孩不像话的身上——“你倒是可以试试看，再打一架我就差不多要把你送走了。”

明知道是气话还是听了一阵心酸。文俊辉想着你这人真绝情边默默翻白眼低头不语，身上挂了彩没法安心缩进椅背，但学校里那些不知轻重的混小子实在活该教训。

“当初送你去练武术是为了锻炼身体和意志，不是让你去打架伤人。”这种时候口气格外像个老头子，年纪轻轻的人过早做了爸爸大概就会变成这副状态。然而这人又做了什么呢，至今也还是连自己都照顾不好的大男孩来着。

文俊辉一厢情愿觉得自己做饭比全圆佑好吃这一点就足够抵消所谓教育抚养之职，明明我也有为他做什么，所以我们不能算是抚养关系，而是，互相帮助。

嗯，互相帮助。男孩时常在心里给自己默默敲定心锤，以求摆脱那些不时跑出来的扰人念头，本来就是青春期混乱敏感的时节加上心事一多就容易烦躁，被年级里几个不知轻重的坏小子拿自己的孤儿身世开两句过分玩笑立马上火，刚好文俊辉学过格斗也练过手臂力量，真打起架来也委实不是开玩笑。

正在回味自己最后打在那人鼻梁上的一拳发力点多么精准正确对得起教练，不知不觉车缓缓停下，全圆佑颇为不客气地下命令“下车”，男孩听了直翻白眼但还是乖乖从另一边下去，站在车门旁边等着全圆佑停好车过来扶他——因打架而产生的腿脚不便倒也是真的，诶，文俊辉不失遗憾地想着那一拳要是控制好角度也不会给对方机会暗暗从底盘中伤自己。

一瘸一拐进了家门被晾在玄关脚凳上半天，等全圆佑找到药箱大概伤口都能长好，“在第三个柜子下面，倒数第二个格子的右手边上——”文俊辉仰起头冲楼上没好气地喊，那人果然没有回应。他觉得丢脸的时候就从不回应。

明明在成人世界里扮演着成功又体面的一类生物，性格也出奇平和收敛，尖锐的部分大概都给了职业自觉，偶尔却破绽百出手忙脚乱，让人心生嫌弃“怎么连这都做不好”——当然也只在文俊辉面前。

遇到这样的抚养人文俊辉只好自己结实生长默默补足他不会的部分，从中学暑假开始尝试的料理，因为第一次意外成功过后就成为固定料理担当，吃过饭全圆佑也会理所当然端着杯盘碗碟走进厨房开始刷锅洗碗。文俊辉有时靠在门边喋喋不休有说不完的世情俗话，有时就默默站着，看那人纤瘦侧影站在洗碗池前水龙头里的水声哗哗，是足够活泼的背景音。

抱着家用药箱出现的临时护理员全先生，颇为耐心地拿棉签酒精替文俊辉蹭掉伤口周围的泥灰血肉，文俊辉轻易不会喊疼，只是看着蹲下来的男人头顶，头发梳得平顺，最近长得有点长了。

时间过得好快。文俊辉坐着手按在这只脚凳上颇有感慨。搬来这里的第一天，他们还没有一张可以坐的椅子。  
在光秃秃的房子里睡觉，吃饭，说晚安。全圆佑要放松的时候就在客厅里打开CD机听些老歌或者古典钢琴，文俊辉往往比他先沉沉睡过去。他不是欣赏不来，只是跟那人在一起的时候只觉得安心。  
从小时候到现在都是。

棉签药物纱布轮番上阵过后伤口被粗糙包扎完毕，文俊辉小心翼翼地站起来心神未定——“去楼上待着吧，我跟学校沟通过了。”果然。

养孩子就是要管教。全圆佑的生活里处处有原则，而文俊辉在他的规则世界横冲直撞时退时进地长大，两人维持着微妙的紧张与平衡竟也还能旁生逸出其他的情感。一种亲密。

爬上阁楼时腰酸腿疼的感觉才渐渐出来，但又不想叫唤怕引来耻笑。文俊辉忿忿关上阁楼的门躺进角落的床。关禁闭这种做法在东亚历史上颇为流行，一般是处于某种权威地位的人为了维持秩序或规则，也有可能只是出于省心的目的，家里有个让人上火的孩子不想看见的时候就塞进顶楼小房间，关起门来世界和平。

每次两人吵架的时候文俊辉就自觉爬进阁楼不下去，等着那人消了气做好饭又等了一会天黑了，缓缓上楼敲门，开始说好话。  
文俊辉就会笑意盈盈打开门把脑袋靠上男人肩胛骨外的平滑衣料，无声的亲近作为原谅，也许比原谅的部分还要多一点抱歉和不想计较的正向任性。

两个人都知道怎样相处才舒服。很久了，也不是轻易会忘的事情。  
所以以后要怎样分开才好。一旦密密麻麻缝合好的伤口再崩裂就没法收拾，回到陆地的鱼适应了光脚散步也许会在雨中淹死，从冬天步入春天，人们放下求生本能开始消受万物萌发的生动。文俊辉转念发觉自己又在胡思乱想。还是睡觉吧，不是什么想了就能有答案的问题。

屋子里有人在走来走去地做饭，CD机凄厉唱起费加罗婚礼的盛况，愉悦的 跳动的音符卡进情绪格子，协同身体运转抚平愤怒的皮毛。表象之下的矛盾就随它去吧，先把日子过下来，把爱意安放到熨帖好看。

03

颅骨小镇制造世上最最精致的玻璃彩窗。人们的房子里都由五颜六色的光线装饰着，按说该有一个缤纷的心情。  
碎玻璃扎进掌心，会渐渐向两边染出蝴蝶的形状，温暖粘稠的血珠聚集然后滴落，伤口只有一个方向而笑容留给四面八方的客人。马戏团小丑表演玻璃高跷，摇摇晃晃地给在座的人们留下欢乐，笨拙的孩子回忆着练习的疼痛而时时小心，可还是不慎从高跷上摔了下来。

马戏团的孩子们吃饱穿暖是预想之外的事，能不受伤完成表演并逃掉老板打骂就已经足够感激上帝。这是本周第三次从高跷上掉下来，小孩灵活起身把场地让给狮子蛇女和大象，自己躲到帐篷外面马车边上一面抹眼泪一面小心翼翼从手心小腿往外取玻璃渣。

还好刚才大家都笑了，还好没人看出来自己是出错才摔跤的。做小丑大概就这一点好，其他小伙伴是失误了的话就会被整得很惨，尤其是狮子跳火圈跳错一步都会要命。

老板不会怪我的。孩子不安地盯着眼前的地面，一片阴影呈扇形打开，引起了一阵恐慌。

但来人并不是拿着鞭子手脚粗壮的马戏团老板，而是一个瘦高个青年，大白天的穿着黑色的斗篷，把脸埋得很深。

不知道为什么，小丑抬头看到他就几乎忘记了呼吸，有一瞬间，心脏的位置里抽痛得仿佛挣扎着要从身体里逃走，小孩子手疼脚疼，一阵无力过后便是瘫软。

看着地上被吓得手脚发抖的马戏团小孩，死神没有开口伸出手去碰了碰孩子的头顶，小孩的瞳孔收缩，好像看见了什么。

火、出逃的人群、蝴蝶、在梦里死去的人们。

大大的雨滴，和大大的泪珠一起掉出来，天像是被戳了一个洞，又像忽然想起伤心事，雨变得格外地大，在地上的人们毫无防备，远近都响起叫骂奔逃的声音来。

死神在小丑身边坐着，伸出手去笨拙地在小孩脸颊上、头上、手臂上胡乱蹭着，小孩哭得上气不接下气，“你……你在……干嘛……”  
“我看到说是，抚触可以让人开心一点儿——”死神从斗篷里翻出来一个皱巴巴的小册子，孩子拿过来努力辨认，还没看清那几行字又抽抽噎噎哭开了。  
死神悻悻地收起好不容易从垃圾堆里捡到的“婴儿抚触技术助您科学育儿”宣传单，上面有一张妈妈抱着孩子的广告照片，死神对比了一下，自己跟那个妈妈的差别好像也不是很大，除了衣服颜色沉闷一点儿——可是毕竟要上班，有什么办法。

小孩哭够了，瘫坐在雨里，把脸埋进手心长长地叹息。“你带我走吧。”  
“去哪？”  
“去人们都会去的地方。”  
“人们会去世上，很远的人间，经历很多的故事。”  
听了死神先生的回答孩子微微的动作凝滞，瞪大眼睛问，“难道不都是会死的吗？”  
“在死之前，好像得做点什么才行。假如成为了很好的人，结局也许会温暖，像写一本书一样。”死神先生推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，小孩后知后觉地发现他的声音居然非常低沉好听。

那么我们一起出发吧，去很远的世上，有很多故事的人间。  
一场大雾来临，颅骨小镇的马戏团丢了一个孩子，没有人看到那天清晨，死神路过小镇，隐身雾中然后消失。

04

晚餐时间文俊辉按时坐到餐桌旁，全圆佑自知理亏地搬运着厨房操作台上做得不像料理的料理——把我关到楼上然后我们晚上就吃这个——文俊辉懒得理会全圆佑坐下来时有点抱歉的眼神，拿起筷子叹了口气。  
“诶，我又梦到你穿一身黑，你什么时候能换种颜色的衣服。”

“职业需要嘛。”全圆佑看开场话题还算轻松，就顺着氛围接话下去。  
“小时候你就喜欢沉闷的颜色，我还经常梦到你成了死神还是什么的角色。”  
“死神？我把你杀了吗？听说你又打架的时候我是有那样的念头来着。”全圆佑漫不经心地往难吃得要命的蔬菜里洒胡椒粉，完全不抬头看一眼文俊辉被噎住的表情。

“不是。”文俊辉快速吞下一口食物以缩短它在嘴里停留的时间，不理会他的打岔继续讲述梦境，“你在梦里……带我离开了一个地方。那个地方的人们对我不好。”

这小子是说梦还是说现实。闯了祸就开始跟我打感情牌了是吗。全圆佑咬咬牙忍住吐槽本能，顿了顿才接上一句，“哦。”

“信不信由你，我经常梦到。我还看到你拿着强生的那个科学育儿手册，你还研究过那个婴儿抚触技术，根本就不管我当时都十二三岁了。”

“那还不是某些人十二三岁睡觉还是一碰就吓得大哭着醒过来——再说我这辈子估计就养一次小孩，所有过程的步骤我也算是了解了。”

话一说完气氛忽然就变得寡淡，两边都没有接话的意思，对坐着默默埋头吃饭，即使很难吃也还是饿了，全部吃完之后文俊辉低声说一句“碗我来洗吧”就起身一瘸一拐拿着碗盘钻进厨房。全圆佑坐在餐桌前拿出卷宗来随手翻看，其实也只是翻，根本没看进去。

文俊辉性格温顺很少对人不友好，大概是真的听到了很过分的话才会动手。而全圆佑身为大人只能先把事情认下来，堵住对方的嘴再回来问清情况。但两个人又不是单纯管束和被管束的关系，对于文俊辉那点不明就里的执念，全圆佑不是不能懂得。青春期之前就心智早熟的小孩具有某种对宇宙事物并不通透的敏感，其实是早经世事的全圆佑所不及的真诚品质。

归根到底我家小孩还是受委屈了。  
认清情况的全圆佑自觉跑进厨房对着那人的背影散发温和眼神，文俊辉也不理他，把锅碗瓢盆刷干净归位，才悠悠开口:“学校的文艺汇演我报了钢琴演奏，能不能帮我扒个谱？”

“谁的？”

“坂本龙一教授的美之青空。”

“好。”全圆佑答应下来，主动朝小孩张开怀抱，但文俊辉不动声色就走过去了，一直走到楼梯口才忍不住冲着空气露出一个幸灾乐祸的微笑，留下厨房门口站着的人抱紧自己无奈到摇头。

记乐谱的时候埋头坐在钢琴前面，播放到大贯妙子的女声版整个房间也空灵起来。这期间文俊辉打开浴室水龙头在水声中眯起眼睛感受着水柱密集下落，只有两个人的房子里响起钢琴键叮叮咚咚，外面的雨似乎早已停了。

整个房子就像漂浮在宇宙中的一颗果壳，包裹着轻飘飘没有着落的情绪和说不出的生长滋味，时节时序，都只是路过一会儿，入夜过后，人们也安静下来。

全圆佑靠在床头枕头上看文件的时候，文俊辉拿着他记的谱在房间里晃来晃去。两人和谐共处在同一空间里静静地呆着。全圆佑时不时会想起晚饭桌上文俊辉讲的话，当时他没作太多回应，过后也不好再提。其实两人都是偶然闯入彼此世界的人，二十岁出头备考司法考试的时候全圆佑还只是一个小小的社科所研究员，做有关民生的调查时走遍各个小地方小角落到哪儿都能看到一群人的不幸。这其中文俊辉是他第一个想要带他离开的孩子，于是他就带着他了。起初靠研究所那点微薄津贴日子出奇艰难也还是继续过了下来。直到如今。

直到如今，全圆佑也还是没怎么再跟家人联系。偶尔有人偷偷从家里打来电话也只是寒暄几句之后就匆忙结束交谈，仿佛生怕全圆佑说出什么有关自己生活的细节。成年之后向家人坦白的有关自己、他们不能接受的一切，在他们那里最终不出意外地成为不可说。而且一过就是好多年，全圆佑都没回去过。

对于两个人来说，灾难也许已经过去了，生活中要是未曾被蔓延的大雾笼罩，种下余波，大概也不会有后来的相遇。

05

夜晚的房间窗口大开，就会变得暖融融湿漉漉的。窗外的春雨春日接连轮换着催熟了草木的叶子，茁壮生长的嫩叶抽出箭芽，饱满的身躯隐隐透出肉感。  
文俊辉躲在全圆佑怀里睡觉的年龄已经过去，如今他大大方方任由全圆佑把自己圈进怀里或是隔着被子手脚搭在自己身上，兴致好的时候还可以玩一场猫鼠游戏，按全圆佑心情和体力状态决定要不要换个新鲜花样。男孩偶尔带着让人害羞的痕迹去上课，就会把自己裹进校服里缩着脖子即使天热也假装怕冷，坐在教室边缘的位置一整天一言不发。但老师发觉之后想要关心他时又会发现他心情奇好，完全没在郁闷。

一个整天自己傻乐的人------班主任默默在尽职尽责工作中记录的手账上写下对这个孩子的独特印象。还会弹钢琴，运动也很好，偶尔会打打架但也只是男孩子之间的口角之争，这个年龄似乎是正常的冲动。家庭联系人那一栏亲属关系写的是“其他”，有空的话还是想联系一下看看家里人的教育态度。

文艺汇演的日子到来之前，文俊辉有过一阵子真正的低落。  
全圆佑不说但也知道，是某个特殊日子的来临让小孩迎来了一年一度的情绪低谷。长大到现在文俊辉多数时候总是明朗的，也努力健康地爱着。像所有人都会做的一样一起戴着鸭舌帽坐进夜场电影院，约会吃饭是去那些有单独隔开的座位的地方，躲在柱子后面交换一个吻，自由地舒展和缠绕，像春天的花藤。

每天在家练习钢琴的时候文俊辉总会停下来不知不觉开始唉声叹气，或是闷头什么都不说一口气弹三四个小时，有时候翻来覆去只弹一小节旋律，听得下班回来身心疲惫的全圆佑烦躁却没法说，只有上楼躲进书房，脚步走在楼梯上噔噔响，门关上的时候也乒乒乓乓。  
文俊辉不理会他继续弹自己的。已经可以很熟练地弹出来的旋律，到了汇演那天会跟社团的同学站在一起并肩向大家鞠躬谢幕。长发女孩子在年级出名的帅气男孩面前忍不住害羞，开始之前问他能不能结束的时候一起牵着手然后鞠躬。文俊辉眼角看向观众席里百忙之中请假过来坐着还在看表的全圆佑，歪头简单说了句“不用”，然后两人恢复平静，各自归位。

开始演奏全圆佑就把头抬起来了，手里的相机没忘了举过前排观众席头顶认真直拍，文俊辉穿上白色西装的样子好看得不像这个年龄的普通高中生。全圆佑一再对着相机屏幕里那个身影发呆到失神，不知不觉居然已经过了这么久。原本以为，有了孩子以后生活会充满麻烦。

一开始就是文俊辉决定的吧。因为不想让全圆佑苦恼了。也没有否认自己对于全圆佑是喜欢亲近的。第一次的时候全圆佑想去冰箱里抓瓶酒，但文俊辉拒绝他独自麻痹神经试图在第二天忘记前情继续生活----他想要的痕迹需要彼此相互留下，于是抓着全圆佑的衣角说，起码也看看我因为你痛和快乐。

那种感觉是让人迷恋的。这世上有一个人，他忽然出现在你的生命里和你紧密相连。你们此前毫不相关，日后却要继续纠缠。一旦你的肢体唤起他的灵魂震颤，你们之间就像一只蝴蝶振翅过后引起飓风，此后的生活将一直百转千回，转到任何一个方向都不离开某个指向深处的核心。

亲密时刻注视着爱人的眼睛，全圆佑有一瞬间记起文俊辉给他讲过的那个梦，颅骨小镇上出逃的死神和小丑，他们在日后的生活里扮演什么样的角色。灾难也许已经过去了，但蝴蝶的光斑、色彩、匠心与图案，仍像个热闹的集中营。

一曲终了，全场起立鼓掌。全圆佑低头检查相机。谢幕之后文俊辉就要跟他一起离开。他们会一起去当年火灾过后的废墟看看，在废墟里文俊辉缅怀停留在幼年的人生痕迹，所有已经消失隐退的人们。全圆佑会站在破碎的彩窗下面，向亡灵致意，我们相互照顾得很好，没有病痛、争吵和心碎。短暂的沉默是必要的。他们再次回到人群中时也不会引起人们注意。而被告慰的亡魂知道，那些不足以支撑他们生活的东西已经被安置得很好。回忆到此为止，时节还在继续。

——THE END——

——美之青空的一段歌词

因为想写不那么痛苦的背德故事所以尝试了一下  
希望不会太失败😷  
感谢阅读


End file.
